Lovers Hands
by xxxxxAnimePsychoGirlxxxxx
Summary: Maka's been left confused and abused. At her darkest time she meets Death the Kid. Will he be able to help her. Contains abuse, cussing, implied self harm and some slight sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

**What's up? What's Up?! WHAT'S UP?!**

**Hey I'm a full fledged supporter of Kid x Maka and this is my first fanfiction on them (But definetly not the last!) I hope you all enjoy!**

**Lovers Hands**

**Ch 1: A New Student at the Academy?: Maka and Kid Meet! **

**Maka POV:**

Marie kept drowning on but today I don't feel like listening. I tentatively press one of the bruises on my arm. It hurts but I don't care, after all I was the one that put it there in the first place. I press down harder, turning it a darker shade of violet.

"Maka, are you listening?" Tsubaki whispers over to me. She has that concerned look on her face, like always. "You usually pay more attention, are you okay?"

"Of course, just a little tired." I put on a fake smile, like always. No one, not even my own father knows the turmoil I'm going through.

"Oh, that's good to hear, you just need some rest then." Tsubaki gives a quick look in Maries direction to make sure she isn't watching. "Did you hear about the new student? He's supposed to be really strong."

I shrug. "He's Lord Death's son, his strength is only to be expected."

"Maka, Tsubaki, would you care to tell us what's so interesting that you feel you do not need to pay attention?"

"Nothing. Sorry."

**Narrator POV:**

After class Maka walks to her locker disheartened. Marie insisted that she and Tsubaki come to detention for their disruptive behavior.

'What am I going to tell Soul, we have a date after school, he's not going to be happy.' She closes her locker door only to come face to face with the albino man.

"Come on Maka, lets go, I want to get to the restaurant before it gets to filled up." Soul grabs her arm a little tighter then necessary.

"I can't Soul, I got a detention." He looks at her irritated and his grip tightens.

"Then skip, I'm hungry."

"Soul, I can't" Maka manages to pull away from him, grabbing some money from her bag. "Here take this and get something on me, I'll be home by six." Soul grumbles something inaudible but takes the money none-the-less.

"Fine, I'm heading off to hang out with the boys after I get something to eat." He turns around and startes walking away. "I'll see you tonight."

Maka grabs her things, heading toward Stein's room were detention is held.

**Kid's POV:**

Unbelievable. Simply unbelievable! The whole damn situation. Just because I had gotten into a fight with some blue haired freak, I had gotten a detention. I hadn't even been the one to start the fight.

"Moronic teachers, how can my father even put up with them?" I can't help asking myself. "Honestly, I've yet to see a single person here who seems to have intelligence symmetrical to that of my own. It's disgusting."

Sitting in my desk I turn slightly as someone enters. My heart skips a beat as I see her. Light brown hair, emerald eyes, a perfectly symmetrical body dressed in crisp symmetrical clothes. I can hardly control the rapid beating in my chest, and for a second I fear I'm having a heart attack (If shinigami can even have heart attacks?). I'm brought back to reality when she sits down next to me.

"Hello." Even her voice is the perfect pitch.

I swallow trying to compose myself. "Hello, I'm Death the Kid, it's nice to meet you."

She starts giggling and I'm filled with panic. 'Did I do something wrong?!'

"Have I done something to amuse you?" I ask. Dammit. Why does my voice sound so harsh?!

"I didn't expect to meet Lord Death's son in detention." She looks up at me smiling and extends an arm. "Maka Albarn, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Alright everyone quite down please." Stein says in his monotone voice. "While you students have detention, I'll be looking for my rare ivory beaked woodpecker, he escaped just as I had him ready for dissection. Stay here and try not to cause trouble." He then rolls out the door way on his lab chair only to fall back on the thresh hold.

"Man, he really is the perfect partner for my papa." I look over at Maka (Is it just me or is she blushing?). "Oh, sorry, talking to ones self is quite strange."

"No not at all ,actually, you're one of the few people at this school who isn't completely insane." I cough into my hand trying to cover my blush. 'Calm, I need to stay calm.'

"Oh, t-thank you." Is she blushing too? Yes, I'm certain of it now! That light pink hue has turned to a scarlet red. "Um, so why did you transfer to the DWMA?"

"I came here because of my father actually. He thought that attending school here would help me to become less-" I catch myself. I don't want to scare her of by saying something weird. I settle for a safe word. "Anti Social."

"Yeah, here it seems like everybody is always in everybody else's business, there's no way to not be social." Maka rolls her eyes as she speaks. I can't help smiling at the display. "Have you gotten a look around Death City yet?"

"No, I've been to busy settling in at Gallows Mansion."

"Would you like to have a look around after detention?" Maka keeps a calm face but I can see her playing with her fingers slightly in anticipation.

"I'd love to, let's go right now." I take her hand in mine and notice that scarlet blush again.

"But we still have detention for an hour. We can't leave." She looks away to hide the blush.

I scoff. "Maka, I'm the son of the man in charge of this entire city. I'm pretty sure we can get away with skipping detention one time. Besides, we'll say you were helping me, and sense you are it won't even be a lie." I give her hand a reassuring squeeze. "Don't worry."

She hesitates for a moment, and I can tell it isn't from fear of skipping, but from something much deeper, but the worry in her eyes quickly changes to excitement as she turns back to me. "Okay, let's do it!"

**Narrator POV:**

The streets of Death City are busy with students as they began their day outside of school.

"Would you like to go to the market place? There are a lot of cute shops there, I'm sure you'll like it." Maka takes his hand in her own and leads him to the market. Kid blushed slightly as he realizes that they're holding hands again. He likes the feeling, and wishes he could do even more.

**Rate and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh my gosh so many great review thank you all so much! This is my second chapter, and I'm gonna work really hard to get the third one in soon. Enjoy! **

**Lovers Hands**

**Ch 2: A date at the Market!:Their Secret found out?!**

**Maka's POV:**

What am I doing?! I shouldn't be out here with Kid, I'm dating Soul. But this isn't a date, is it? Dammit, Dammit, Dammit! I'm a total wreck, I can't stop blushing, it feels like my heart might explode. I'm a complete idiot! But... No one's ever talked to me like that, looked at me like that, smiled at me lik- NO NO NO NO NO! Stop thinking like that, right now! Beside Kid's a shinigami, so it's not like he could ever feel that way about me anyway, so just stop it.

"Maka are you okay?"

I'm jerked back from my internal struggle when he says my name. I can't help blushing as he smiles at me. "You seem a little distracted."

"No no, I'm fine hahahaha." I wave my hand as if that will get rid of the tension inside me. Fat chance, it's still there. "So do you want to go to the DCPenny, they have some cool clothes?"

"Sure sounds like fun." When he takes my hand in his I don't pull away, I don't want to.

When we arrive at DCPennys I start to worry. 'What are we going to do here! This was such a stupid idea, I mean what if he gets bored!?' The worries keep hammering away at me. My hands start to shake and he looks me in the eyes. His eyes are such a stunning color, a gold color so deep I feel like I'm drowning just looking into them. I realize that I'm actually holding my breath so that might be the cause also.

"So do you want try some stuff on?" He asks. "I saw a really cute dress I think will look good on you."

"O-okay!" He leads me over to to the dressing room after grabbing the dress. I stand in the dressing stall in my bra and underwear as I look at the dress. It is cute, a red sailor style dress with white sleeves that stopped in the mid curve of the shoulder, large white clothe buttons and a thick white ribbon running under the bust with a bow in the back. I put it on admiring the way it looks against my pale skin. Then I notice some of the bruises and cuts on my arms. I had forgotten about them.

"Um, Kid?"

"Yes Maka, are you okay in their?" His voice holds a hint of concern.

"No I'm fine, but the dress really doesn't look all that great on my, I don't think you want to see it." Lies. I love the dress, it's gorgeous.

"Please Maka, I'm sure you look lovely, just let me see you in it once, pretty please." A twinge goes through my heart. I don't want to argue, I just want to make him happy. Mustering up all the courage I can I walk out the dressing stall, hands behind my back, and a shy smile on my face.

He stares at my in silence so long I start worrying again a blush spreading on my face. "What's wrong? Is it really that bad?"

He walks over to me and takes my hands in his. I notice he's blushing too. "Maka you look stunning, absolutely lovely! How you could ever think you look bad in it is insane."

I'm overtaken with joy as his gold eyes look into my emerald. That beating in my cheat is now going so fast it's almost a hum. "Kid." At that moment all I want to do is kiss him, and have him kiss me back.

"Would you like me to ring that up for you?" A cheery sales woman interrupts our moment and I'm over come with guilt. 'What am I doing, I have a boyfriend, I have Soul!?'

"Yes I'd like to buy this for my friend." Kid takes the sales tag off the dress and hands it to the girl. "I'll be over to pay in a second."

The girl walks away and I pull away from Kid. For a second I can swear I see disappointment in his eyes but its gone as quickly as it came, and I deem it as my imagination. "I'm going to go change into my street clothes, then I'll go pay for the dress."

"No Maka I'll pay for it. It's a gift." Dammit, don't say that, don't make me fall for you any more then I already have.

"You don't have to do that!" I don't want you to be so kind. I want you to be someone who treats me like I deserve to be treated as, trash.

"Maka, I want to." He smiles that damn smile that makes my heart beat like a drum. "Go change, I'll pay."

I do as she says, but the minute I'm sure he won't hear, I break down crying.

**Kid's POV:**

'What was that on her arms?' I ask myself this as I pay for the dress. Maka looked so lovely in it and when I held he hands I was afraid she would be able to feel just how hard and fast my heart was beating. Then I noticed it. Small cuts in formal little lines and dark bruises littered her arms. 'Could she have done that, to herself?'

I took the bag and head back to the dressing room to see her walking toward me. "Ready to go?"

She smiles so sweetly, she would never do that to herself. An old saying pops into me head 'Never judge a book by its cover.' I want to know the story of Maka, her entire life from beginning to end. But I'll have to be careful so I don't lose her in the process. "Yeah let's go."

We walked to many other little shops after that. A small vegetable stand were she insisted we get carrots. Deathbuck's cafe were we ate lunch and I made her laugh so hard she fell out of her chair. Then we went to an area were you could order horse drawn carriages and fed the carrots to the horses (I asked if she wanted to take a ride but she became flustered and declined.) After that we got ice cream from Death Robbins and headed to the park. We're now sitting on a bench watching some children play on the swing set. It's such a surreal feeling to be with a girl like Maka, I'm starting to think this might all be a dream. But it's not, and I'm glad.

"Kid." She looks over at me, and I can feel my heart flutter and my stomach flip.

"Yes Maka."

"Thank you for today it was the most fun I've had in the longest time." She leans into me slightly, and I lean into her too. We sit like this for a while in silent content, until I can't hold it in any longer.

"Maka there's something I need to tell you" She looks at me, the sun reflects off her eyes giving them a slight amber outing to her dark green. "Maka I really-"

"What the hell is this!?"

Maka tenses at the voice and I turn from her to see an albino man our age coming toward us in utter rage. She sees him coming and manages to get out his name in a tight voice. "Soul."


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all so much! Your wonderful ratings and reviews are giving me all the encouragement I could ever ask for! I love you all my symmetrical beauties, enjoy!**

**Lovers Hands**

**Ch 3: Souls Anger and Makas Pain: Will Kid be her Savior?**

**Narrators POV:**

Soul looks at Kid in anger. "Who the hell are you, and what are you doing with my girl!?"

"Soul please, Kid's just my friend." Maka gets up from the bench and pleads to Soul.

"Shut up!" Soul grabs her wrist, already she can feel the bruise forming underneath his grip. "We're going home, Now!"

"Hey, that's no way to talk to her." Kid puts his arm in between Maka and Soul. "And you should never lay your hands on a lady like that!"

"Don't you tell me how to act with my own damn girlfriend!" Soul releases Maka and grips Kids shirt collar. "I should kick your ass!"

"Soul, no, it's not Kids fault it's mine, please don't do this." Maka grabs onto his arm and he pushes her to the ground.

"Whatever, fine! I'll leave this pussy for now and you'll get your punishment when we get home! Now get up!" Soul pushes Kid to the ground as well, then grabs her wrist again, pulling her to her feet and walking away.

Kid regains his footing and runs after them. "Maka!"

She turns her head but keeps walking. Kid can see the tears in her eyes. "Don't follow me, Kid! Just forget about today!"

So he doesn't follow her. He stands there watching them turn the corner as they disappear, feeling utterly useless.

**Makas POV:**

"What the hell!" Soul screams at me as he slams the door shut. "So now your just whoring yourself out to random guys!?"

"No Soul! I would never d-" I try to explain but his strike to my face stops me short. It feels like a thousand fires erupting at once.

"See what you make me do! Do you think I like punishing you?!" He asks me. I cradle my swelling cheek in my hands. "This is your own damn fault! You're mine, and no one else's, and you will learn that or else!"

He strikes me again and again, more times then I can count as the night progresses. Eventually he stops and looks at me. "Go to bed you damn whore, and remember if you ever talk to that boy again, I'll kill him, and you."

He goes into his own room and I'm left on the floor, bruises blooming over my body like ugly flowers, cuts flowing red blood watering them. I stand up after a while of composing myself, and go to grab a an ice pack. It helps to stop the swelling in my cheek, as I get ready for bed. I lay down on my bed for awhile thinking about what happened. I finally let the tears start to flow as I think about the worst part of all this. I put Kid in danger.

**Kids POV:**

Maka has been absent from school for the past two weeks, and there's been rumors that she's finally back. I have to see her. I have to make sure she's okay. I walk into class and look around for her.

"Where is she?"

"Where's who." I turn around to see a girl with pink hair and a green school uniform, I remember her to be Kim.

"Oh, hello Kim, I'm looking for Maka have you seen her?"

"Maka." Kim looks away as if trying to remember. "Oh yeah, I remember seeing her in Professor Steins classroom this morning, I think she switched classes."

That beating of my heart picks up as I run down the hall to Steins room. 'What happened? What did he do to her? Why didn't I do anything!?' A thousand questions rush through my head as I burst through the door. She's sitting with her head down but she looks up when I enter. My heart stops when I see her face. Slightly swollen cheek and a black eye. She's wearing a long sleeved jacket, and jeans so I can't see, but I know there are bruises on her arms and legs. Her face contorts in fear and worry when she sees me. I walk over to her and try to keep my voice low and under control. "Did he do this to you?"

"Kid, I can't talk to you, Soul doesn't want me to anymore." She won't meet my eyes as she speaks, instead choosing to look over her shoulder to see if anyone is watching.

I pound on the desk lightly. "Did He Do This To You!?"

She's startled by my out burst, but when our eyes meet and she realizes my anger's not towards her she nods.

"I'll kill him." I turn and head back out into the hall way, hearing Maka run after me a second later.

"No Kid don't! If you fight him he'll kill you, and I'm not worth it!" Maka grabs onto my sleeve and I whirl around and gently grab her shoulders.

"Don't ever say that, ever! Maka your the most beautiful, intelligent, caring woman I've ever met, and you don't deserve this kind of abuse!" I pull her into a hug, trying hard not to hurt her delicate skin. "I won't let anyone hurt you, you're to important to me."

"Kid" She pulls away slightly so that my arms are still wrapped around her but we're now staring into each others eyes. Her eyes are still so beautiful even when darkened by her bruises. I caress her injured cheek gently.

"Maka, I love you, and I swear that I'll protect you, even if you don't love me." I mean this completely. Even if she doesn't love me, I'll do everything in my power to make her happy.

"Kid, I love you too, I've loved you ever sense the first day I met you." She wrapped her arms around my neck and rested her head in the crook of my neck. I'm in blissful happiness until I feel tears.

I rest my head on hers slightly. "What's wrong?"

"I love you Kid, I love you so much, but we can't be together." She sobs into me and pulls me even closer. "I'm scared. Souls my partner, my roommate, I can't just uproot from all that so suddenly. And besides, he told me..."

"What did he tell you Maka?"

"He told my he'd kill you and me, if I ever even spoke to you." She looked up at me. "I can't be with you, not now anyway, or else he might do something crazy. I'm sorry Kid."

I let my disappointment show but smile none the less. "Maka I'll protect you with my life, you don't have to be afraid of him anymore."

She looks at me in silence, her eyes impossible to read. When she finally speaks I'm surprised by how confident she sounds. "It might take a while, but I think I'll be able to move out with out him knowing. I can rent an apartment and stay there."

"You don't need to lose money because of him, you can stay with me, it'll be safer anyway." I say, my smile growing larger at the thought.

"Really, thank you Kid!" She hugs me tightly, and I can feel her smiling. "I never thought I'd be able to escape, this has been going on for so long. I lost hope of ever being happy again."

"Maka, I need to know how long this has gone on." The thought of him laying his hands on her even once makes my blood boil in rage.

"It's not safe here, someone might see and tell Soul." She looks around suddenly realizing we're in the hallway. Luckily everyone is already in class. "We'll need a third party person to communicate through. Is there anyone you know you can trust not to tell whats going on?"

I smile. "I actually know two people. My partners Liz and Patty.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello my symmetrical beauties! Another chapter just like you wanted! I just want to let you all know that I hate making Soul the bad guy, because I really do love him, but he fit the bill perfect... Well okay, enjoy chapter 4!**

**Lovers Hands**

**Ch 4: A Happy Ending After All!: Can This be Real?!**

**Makas POV: **

It's been a month since I've started moving my things out of Soul and my apartment. A couple shirts one day, a few books the other, just enough so that he wouldn't notice. I would then give these things to Patty or Liz and they would take it back to Gallows Mansion. I have five of eight of my classes with either Liz or Patty, so it was easy to communicate with them and in turn, Kid. I have also come to truly like the two girls and think of them as my friends. Liz is strong and confident, a loyal person, who I believe I can trust with my life. Patty's a bit child-like, but in a way she makes me feel at ease and safe, like there isn't a care in the world. I'm grateful to these people, and will never be able to repay them for what they're doing for me.

"Kid says you should be able to move in any day now." Liz says as she sits down next to me. "When do you think your gonna."

"...Soon, just not yet." I look down at my hands. My black eye has faded and my face is back to normal but my hands are still covered in bruises. Soul still abuses me but after all the questions we got about my black eye he knows not to strike my face again. "I'm afraid of what he'll do when I tell him."

"Whatever happens" she takes my hand in hers and gives a wide grin. "We'll be right there with you."

I can feel the tears well up in my eyes and I fight hard not to let them spill over. "Liz"

"Don't you go crying on me." She starts to sniffle. "If you start, you'll make me cry too."

I giggle at this and wipe away my tears. "Thank you Liz, thank you so much."

I walk to my locker and open it. There on the door, under a graph of my grades, are four pictures of me and Kid. We took them while we were on one of our secret dates. We had gone to the mall and taken the photos in one of those cheap photo booths. There was one of us making silly faces, one with my head resting on top his, my arms around his neck, one were were back to back making pretend guns with our hands, and my favorite, the one of him kissing me on the forehead.

'Soon, we'll be able to be like this all the time.' I smile at the thought.

"Maka, what are you doing?"

My entire body tenses at his voice but I turn around smiling. "Checking my grade sheet to see were I'm at."

"You're such a nerd." Soul leans against the locker next to mine as I close the door. "So Maka, who are those two girls you've been talkin' to?"

A chill runs up my spine. "You mean Liz and Patty? Their new to DWMA, I've just been helping them around, they're nice."

"That so? Well, I've seen them hanging around that boy Kid a lot too." He looks over at me and I can see the fire in his eyes. "You wouldn't know anything about that, would you?"

I can't help it, I start shaking. "No Soul, I didn't know anything about that, I swear."

"Okay Maka, I believe you, I know your to smart to lie to me." He gets up and starts walking down the hall. "But if I find out your lying, well, you know what'll happen."

He leaves me like that, trembling, scared our of my mind, with those words echoing in my head. 'You know what'll happen.'

**Kids POV:**

It's all ready. Maka can finally be safe. I can't help staring at her from across the lunch room. She looked so beautiful, but that cloud of sadness still hangs over her. 'Soon, that cloud's going to lift and I'll be the one to lift it.'

I know it's a totally cliché, but whenever I see Maka I feel like running to her through a field of flowers, and when we finally collide together we fall to the ground, and I just kiss her, over and over again.

When I see Soul put his arm around her I can't help shaking in anger. The man who hits her, who treats her like she's worthless, is the man that gets to hold her? It's a cruel and sick twist.

"Don't worry Kid, soon you'll be the one holding Maka."

I look over at my partner Liz. How does she know what I'm thinking all the time? I smile at her though, because what she said helps. "You're right Liz, Maka's going to be moving in soon, and she'll finally be safe."

"Yay! Kid's Makas knight!" Patty cheers. I smile despite myself.

"Yeah Patty, I'm her knight, and she's my princess." I blush as I say this. It's how I feel but it's still a little embarrassing to say it out loud.

"I'm a sucker for love stories!" Liz starts bawling. "You and Makas story is Oscar worthy! An young girl in an abusive relationship, meets a new student and it's love at first sight! It's soo beautiful!"

"Liz please, you're starting to attract attention." I blush deeper and look around to make sure no ones looking.

"Oh, right, sorry." Liz stops abruptly, throwing a fry in her mouth.

"Haha! Big sis is funny!" Patty claps her hands. "Hahahahahaha!"

"Patty Please" I sigh. "Poor Maka's going to have to get used to dealing with you to when she moves in."

'Thats right Maka's going to be living in the same house as me.' I blush at this thought and a goofy grin spreads on my face. 'When I wake up, I'll see Maka, I'll walk to school with Maka, eat lunch with Maka, walk home with Maka, do homework with Maka, snuggle on the couch with Maka, eat dinner with Maka, go to bed with Ma-' my train of thought comes crashing to a stop as dirtier ones fill my head. "I'm a pervert."

**Narrators POV:**

Maka looks around her room. The walls are bare, the closet hold only a few articles of clothing, the drawers are empty, all of her personal items were already at Gallows Mansion, already at her new home. She shoves her remaining clothes into her backpack and shrugs it onto her shoulder.

"Today is the day." She looks at herself in the mirror. Her eyes are still green, but they're brighter then before, more full of hope. Her cuts have faded, and luckily they weren't deep enough to scar. The bruises still linger but have turned to a pale purple that are barely visible.

She planned to meet up with Kid outside at 6:45 and head to school together after she told Soul she was leaving. She had insisted to Kid that she tell him on her own, but they made a plan that if she wasn't there by 6:55 he would come up in case there was trouble.

"I'll be okay." She looks at the clock. 6:47. "Crap I'm running late."

She heads out of her room to the front door but is stopped by a hand on her shoulder. "Where are you going so early Maka?"

"I'm meeting up with some friends, but I have something to tell you." Maka turns to him. "Soul, I'm moving out and breaking up with you."

She raises her arms just in time to block his strike. "Move your damn hands and take your punishment."

"No! I refuse to take this any longer! I'm not going to be your punching bag any longer!"

"So are you going to leave me for that Kid bastard!? You his little fucking bitch!? He won't treat you any better then I do, because your just garbage!" He throws her to the floor.

"No I'm not! Kid loves me!" She looks up at him with a determined face. "And he's a better man than you could ever hope to be!"

He strikes her then, hard and fast repeatedly. "Shut up!"

6:52

She lays there taking it until he finally stops. When he does she gets to her feet. Her face is bloody and beaten, tears streaming down, but she still keeps her determined look. "I'm not afraid of you anymore! And no matter what you do to me, I refuse to accept your abuse any longer!"

6:54

She stumbles to the door, her hand on the knob. Then she feels it. A piercing sensation so sharp and painful, then numbness. Looking down at her side she sees the tip of the knife sticking out of her left side. "Soul, how could you."

6:55

**Sorry to leave you on the edge of your seat. Next chapter's coming real soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone! Chapter 5 is hear and ready for reading! Enjoy!**

**Lovers Hands**

**Ch 5: Makas Injury: "Please Be Okay"**

**Makas POV: **

'I'm floating. Floating in absolute darkness. Or maybe I'm falling, or maybe I'm flying. I don't know. All I know is that it's so dark, and I can't move. There's a dull pain in my side, but I can't do anything about it so I'll just ignore it instead.'

'What was I talking about? Dammit my side hurts. Why is it hurting? What happened? It's so dark here, feels like I'm surrounded by nothing, but being crushed all at the same time. Who's this person I keep seeing in my head? The face is a little blurred, but I keep seeing golden eyes. Who is this person? Kid. It's Kid! How could I forget about Kid? Where am I? I need to get to Kid, he's waiting for me, we need to get to school. He's going to save me. That's what he told me, he promised.'

It was after school. Soul had a detention, and it was my chance to talk to Kid alone. We met up on the outskirts of the school, were no one would be. When he held me and looked into my eyes I told him everything. How my mother and father got divorced when I was little, how my father was a womanizing drunk who never cared about me. How I had met Soul when we were both twelve and we were starting our first year at the DWMA, became partners, started dating at thirteen, and how he started getting possessive whenever I went out with my friends, calling me names, and finally when he first hit me when we were fourteen. He had been so sorry afterward, and I thought he would never do it agian, but I was lying to myself, and I knew it. He's abused me over the past three years, and for the longest time, I thought that would be my life forever. I thought I'd marry Soul, and then maybe he'd get better, and we'd have children, and I hoped he wouldn't abuse them too, I hoped he'd love me, and we'd be happy, but deep down I knew I didn't love him, and I didn't want to have a life with him in it. But I was to afraid to leave. Once he had beaten me so bad, I had to go to the hospital for a broken arm, he told the doctor I had fallen down the stairs, when in actuality he had pushed me against the counter until it broke, because I had given Ox Ford a kiss on the forehead after he helped me pass a big test. It was only after I had told Kid this, after I cried into his chest for what seemed like hours, after he had told me he loved me and promised to protect my with his life, only after all this did I finally realize that I hadn't deserved any of it. I had blamed myself for what Soul did to me, but Kid opened my eyes, and saved me. Once I had stopped crying he'd kissed my forehead and hugged me, as we went our separate ways, it was the first time in the past three years that I felt like there was hope.

'Kid, where are you? It's so dark here, I'm afraid, please come save me, please.'

"Maka!"

'Kid? Is that you? I'm here Kid! Where are you!?'

"Maka wake up! Damn it Soul what the fuck did you do!?"

'I'm awake Kid! I'm right here! Were are you? It's to dark, I can't see you!'

"I-I didn't mean to... It just happened! Oh my god Maka... What have I done?"

'What's Soul doing here?'

"Call an ambulance damn it! Don't just stand there! Maka can you hear me? Please say something!"

'I'm here Kid! I can hear you! Why can't you hear me!?'

"Don't you die on my damn it!"

'What's that thumping noise, are we going down the stairs?'

"You're not gonna die, I won't let you! I refuse to let you die!"

'Kid I'm sorry, I'm just so tired, my heads really dizzy. I'm just gonna go to sleep, just for a little while. I promise I'll wake up soon'

"Please be okay."

'I'm okay Kid, I just need to sleep. I'll see you when I wake up."

**That's it for this chapter sorry it's so short next one will be longer I promise. Rate and review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Oooo! We get to find out what happens to Maka! I hope you all enjoy! Rate and review!**

**Lovers Hands**

**Ch 6: Makas Comma: Kids Confession**

**Kids POV:**

She lay in the crisp white bed sheets, her chest slowly rising and falling back in on itself. Her eyes are closed and she would look peaceful if it weren't for all the machines hooked up to her.

IV in her wrists, oxygen mask so she keeps breathing, heart monitor. Her side's been wrapped up in clean bandaging and I could swear she's just asleep, about to open her eyes and smile at me and talk like nothing happened.

But she doesn't open her eyes. And the doctors don't know when or if she will. She sustained a massive amount of blood loss, two seizures brought on by this, and now she's been in a comma for the past twelve days. I haven't left her side the entire time, how could I.

'It's my fault, I wasn't there for her! I said I'd protect her, but I let this happen!' That thought hasn't left my head since the moment I saw her on the floor, bleeding to death, with Soul standing there holding a knife dripping with her blood. I wanted to kill Soul in that moment, take the knife from his hand and stab him repeatedly, until there was no chance he would live. But instead I grabbed Maka and ran out of the apartment, and took her to the hospital on Beezlebub. I held her in my arms as I ran through the doors, screaming at the nurse to get a doctor, to help her, to save her. They had pushed me out of the operating room as they stuck wires and tubes into her body, donning masks and gloves. I had fought back not wanting to leave her side but they over powered me and I was forced to wait, for what seemed like years, until they finally came out. She had stabilized but was in a comma. They said they were sorry, that they were doing everything they could to wake her up, but their words fell on deafened ears. Maka was in a comma and it was my fault.

I sit by her bed side now, talking in a quite voice. I've cried more in the past twelve days then ever before in my life.

"Hey Maka, how are you feeling? Think you might wake up today? I hope you do. Oh, did I tell you Tsubaki and Black Star came to visit you today? She brought you these beautiful flowers, Camilla blossoms. And Black Star said that a star like you would recover really quickly. Wasn't that nice of him?"

Silence.

"Please wake up Maka." I cry as I hold her hand. "Please."

**Makas POV:**

"What are you doing here?"

I turn around and find myself facing a girl. She has light brown hair and green eyes, and I can't help but feel like she reminds me of someone.

"Why are you just standing there? He's waiting for you, you need to hurry up and go to him. Go Maka!"

"Maka!"

I turn around to see Kim calling to me. "Hurry up were gonna be late!"

"Coming Kim!" I call back to her. "I'm sorry I have to g-"

I turn back around but the the girls gone. I run over to Kim. "Did you see that girl?"

"What girl?" Kim looks at me like I'm crazy.

"The girl I was just talking to." She had to have seen the girl, she was right in front of me.

"Are you okay Maka?" Kim puts her hand to my head. "Are you feeling all right?"

"Dammit Kim I'm fine!" I am aren't I? "She must have left before you saw her or something."

"Whatever you say." We leave it at that as we head to school. When we arrive I meet up with Tsubaki and head to 's classroom. I can't shake that strange feeling in my stomach, and my head hurts really bad. 'Something's wrong.'

The day goes by like any other. After school I go home with Soul, make dinner, eat, then go to bed. But that feeling in my stomach and my head ache won't go away. The next day's the same, and the next day, and the next day and the next day.

'Why won't this feeling go away' I ask myself this question while I look over the menu. Soul took me out to a fancy western restaurant.

"Hey are you ready to order?" I look up to see a tall blonde. She has blue eyes, and is wearing the waitressing uniform a red cutoff with long blue jeans and a white with gold trim cowboy hat. 'Why does she look so familiar.'

"Yeah I'll have the steak with mash potatoes. And a Death Pepper." Soul says handing the menu to the girl.

"And you?" She looks at me, and I feel like I can almost tell who she is.

"Salads and a coke please."

A little while later another blonde comes over with our drinks. Her hair's shorter, but she has the same blue eyes and uniform but with shorts instead. "There ya go!" She goes off muttering something about giraffes.

As I go to sleep that night, the feeling in my stomach's gotten worst, and it feels like my head's going to spit open. 'Who were those two?'

Days pass and the feelings keeps getting worse. I feel like I'm about to vomit, my head's gotten so bad that I can't think straight, and there's a pain in my side that won't do away, but I'm getting used to it. I feel like there's something important I need to remember. Maybe I'm just sick.

I'm thinking exactly that as I vomit into the toilet of the ladies restroom. When I walk out the I see that girl's there outside the stall.

"Why are you wasting your time here? You need to go to him, he's waiting for you!" She comes up and grabs me by my shoulders. "Wake up Maka!"

"How do you know my name! Who are you!" This girl's making my head hurt, and I can't see clearly, I feel so tired.

"Wake up Maka! He's waiting for you!" She lets go of my shoulders and instead grabs my hand and starts leading me out the door down the hall way. "He's waiting for you! You have to go to him!"

"Let go of me!" I struggle, but she holds tight and keeps pulling me down the hall.

"He needs you! Wake up Maka!" She pulls me into a room and theirs a boy in there waiting.

That feeling in my stomach is like a thousand needles are jabbing into it. My head might as well be cracked open at this point, the pain's so bad. The girl's gone again and I'm left alone with the boy. He has inky black hair with three white stripes on the the left side. He's wearing a black suit with a white undershirt. But his most striking feature is his eyes, golden and so beautiful.

"Who are you?" I ask him. My head's throbbing and it's all I can do to get the words out.

"Maka, I know you probably can't hear me. But I want to tell you something. I asked my father, if he had ever fallen in love before, and he told me that when he created me by taking out a piece if his soul, he had taken out his love. He took it out because he said love would be his greatest weakness... But I think he's wrong. I'm only strong because I need to be to protect the people I love... Maka I'm sorry I wasn't able to protect you. I promise I'll get stronger, so that this won't happen again. Because you're the person I love most on in this world." The boy takes my hand in his. "So please Maka, wake up."

I squeeze my eyes shut. "What are you talking about!? Can't you see? I Am Awake!"

When I open my eyes I'm not looking at the boy anymore. I'm staring up at a white ceiling, my head still pounding. I'm in a hospital bed, and their's someone... Crying next to me? It's that boy from before. I know him, I know, I know him!

"Kid?"

He looks up at me, still crying. "Maka... You're awake."

"Of course I'm awake, what happened, why are we in the hospit-" I cry out in pain as the throbbing in my side turns into a stabbing sensation. 'Stabbing. That's right Soul stabbed me.'

"Don't move around you could still open up the wound!" He lays me back down and a tear falls on my cheek. He brushes it away and I can't help blushing. "You've been in a comma for over a month... I can't believe you finally woke up."

He presses his forehead against mine, and I can feel more tears fall, a mix of his and mine. We stay like this holding each other, letting the silence fill the air between us until I finally speak. "I love you Kid. I don't think I would have been able to wake up if you hadn't called out to me. You saved me."

And then we kiss. Our first kiss. It's a mix of tears and longing and joy all in one, and it makes me feel lighter then air. When we pull away I smile up at him, and he smiles down at me.

"I love you Maka Albarn."

"I love you, Death the Kid."

**I hope you all like the chapter! Rate and Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Welcome back all my symmetrical beauties! You've asked for an epilog so you got one! Enjoy!**

**Lovers Hands**

**Epilog**

**Narrators POV: **

It's been over six years since that day. Maka recovered from her injuries and was released from the hospital. Soul tried to contact her but never got the chance, Maka filed a restraining order against him, not that she needed it, Kid never let her out of his sight when he was at school, and she never wanted to be away from him when they were out. Maka still had nightmares about her past, but Kid was always there to hold her in the night. Even when she didn't have nightmares she would sometimes creep into his room and he into hers just so they could be together. They graduated from DWMA, and went of adventures together, living a happy life ridding the world of kishin eggs and evil souls. Then, two years ago, Kid had knelt down on one knee and proposed to Maka, and she said yes. They had a big wedding, with all their good friends. Soul was their. He said he was sorry for everything he had put Maka through, that he was getting help, and that he was glad she had found happiness with Kid. After their marriage they spent the last two years together happy and content.

**Maka's POV:**

I look up at him, sleeping soundly. He looks younger when he sleep, more at ease. I kiss his warm lips gently before I get out of bed. I go onto the patio, a cool breeze picking up my hair and sending little goose bumps down my arms. The scars are still there, pale white lines that tell my story. A story if a girl who was rescued from a man who used his hands to beat her, by a man who used his hands only to love and protect her.

I look down at my slightly swollen stomach. I'm three months pregnant. Kid is overjoyed, he's been reading so many of those damn baby book, insisting he has to know everything, like how to hold a perfectly symmetrical diaper. I know he'll be a great father. He's kind and caring, willing to die for the people he loves.

I feel warm arms wrap around my shoulders. "Good morning my love."

"Good morning Kid." I giggle. He knows I hate most pet names but when he calls me love I'm just reminded that he loves me, that this perfect man loves me. I turn around so I'm facing him and look down at my stomach. "Say hello to your daddy, baby."

As if actually giving a response I feel the life inside me stir. "He's moving Kid."

He kneels down and kisses my belly. "How do you know it's a boy?"

"I don't know" I smile as I look down at him. "But whenever I picture our family I see a little boy with his mom and dad."

"Our family." Kid whispers before kissing my stomach again and standing up. "I like the sound of that."

I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him. We've kissed a million times over the years, but every time we kiss it feels like the first time all over again.

"I love you Kid."

I let my forehead rest against his as own hands intertwine. Mine and my lovers hands.

**That's it for Lovers HandS, but I'm going to definitely write more! I hope you all enjoyed, Rate and Review!**


End file.
